Guardians And Rangers
by GuyverZero
Summary: A new threat releases old enemies of the guardians but new allies are also on the way who is this unknown evil. not really good at summaries sorry if ya got a better one drop it in a review or PM.
1. Return of The Green Ranger

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Guardians and Rangers

Chapter 1

Return of the Green Ranger.

"When did this all start, man now that's a hard one it could be traced back to my ancestor who was rumored to be from the future. Or it could be when I found this blasted coin in my great, great, great uncle's old stuff found in an old trunk he owned when I lived in Angel Grove since then I moved to Heather Field. My theory is it truly began when I meet them or more precisely her. Hay Lin an overly hyper Asian girl but maybe that's what made me notice her on the first day I was there. Maybe retelling it from the start would work too."

"So maybe it was true, he could have been from the future." A boy no older than six teen spoke looking at the strange device in his hand along with the strange coin he had found years ago. "At least I have time to look through more of his things now." The teen thought sitting in his new room in heather field.

"Jericho, it lunch time." came the voice of his father as he knocked on the door.

"Right dad, coming." the light haired teen spoke placing the coin back into the indention of the device and locking it back up in the drawer of his desk.

"So find anything of interest in that old chest." An older man with light brown hair and blue eyes like his son spoke as they began to eat.

"Sort of, it looks more advanced than anything from that time frame." Jericho spoke placing his glass back on the table. "I am beginning to think the rumors were true." he finished looking over to his father.

"So you believe it as well then." The man chuckled. "Well as far as I know he came with a man in a strange white and black armored warrior wearing a helmet that slightly resembled a tiger, and as for our ancestor he wore a green suit with a gold armor piece over his chest and a similar helmet that was in the design of a dragon." The man stated eyes still locked with his son.

"So then it is safe to say that the device I have is the morpher of a power ranger then?" The teen inquired.

"Yes it is, I believe it is called the Dragon Zord." his father said as he collected there plates and put them in the sink. "As for being able to activate it I couldn't but who knows maybe you can." The man smiled.

"I will have to look into this later as for now I'm gonna walk around the park." Jericho said walking back to his room.

"Alright son be back before it gets to late." His father called after him.

"Alright." Jericho responded walking back to his desk and retrieving the morpher. "Who knows if it even works anymore, I really doubt I'll ever need it but just in case." The teen smirked placing the device into the pocket of his olive cargo pants. "See ya dad I'll be back by ten at the latest." Jericho shouted running out the door.

Heather Field park.

"Come on there's no sign of the Lurdens anywhere, lets at least transform and fly to search." A blonde haired girl whined tired of walking.

"You know we can't unless it is an emergency and right now it isn't." The brunette spoke as they walked through the forest.

"I wouldn't mind flying myself but transforming would only give our position away." the dark haired Asian joined in giving a sympathetic grin to her blond friend.

"Lets take a small rest girls we need to be at least ready to fight in case we find them." The red head spoke sitting back against a tree.

"Hay Hay did your grand mother say anything about how many of these Lurdens got to earth?" The dark skinned girl inquired sitting under the same tree as the red head.

"She didn't know either but she said they are being lead by Frost." The now named Asian girl spoke leaning against her own tree.

"Your kidding that sick perverted freak is free." Irma shouted.

"It seems that way, but she did send some good news from the Oracle as well." Hay Lin smiled.

"And what would that be that were getting more help." Cornelia spoke sarcasm evident in her voice.

"She thinks so, all she could see was a green dragon is coming to our aid." Hay Lin spoke relaying the message to her friends and teammates.

"A green dragon, think it means a new guardian?" Will spoke as they had began there search again.

"She didn't say." Hay Lin answered as they walked. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault Hay Hay so don't blame your self, if she said it will come to help us then whoever it is, is a team mate even if that person isn't a guardian." Irma smiled placing a hand or her friends shoulder. "Besides I would rather it be a cute guy wouldn't you."

"Is that all you think about Irma." Cornelia smirked knowing she would get a rise out of her friend.

"Back off Corny not all of us have found mister right." Irma glared as she ranted at her friend.

"Quiet, I hear something up ahead." Taranee spoke getting the attention of the others.

"We found them, now lets kick there butt's." Will spoke as she got ready to transform her team.

Near by.

"Ok according to the journal left by Thomas Oliver the activation commands are, It's Morphing Time, followed by Dragon Zord while pressing the red buttons located on the sides of the Morpher ." Jericho thought as he walked soon he heard the shouts of a battle raging. "What the hell!?" the teen thought as he ran towards the sounds of battle. "Shit those are some ugly things and I mean U.G.L.Y." Jericho thought watching the five girls attack the creatures. "Wow their gorgeous." The teen thought watching them battle but watching the girl with the dark hair tied into two loose pony tails down her back. "Man now she is by far the best looking of the five." The boy thought as he cheeks took a slight red color.

With the battle.

"Come on we have to win this." Hay Lin shouted sending air blasts at the Lurdens.

"FIRE!! Were doing all we can and it just doesn't seem to work now." Taranee shouted watching as the fire was having little to no effect.

"What's wrong Guardians your powers not working." Frost smirked sitting on a stump watching the girls struggle against a seemingly weak foe.

"What are you blabbering about?!" Cornelia snapped watching as the Lurdens she trapped in some vines tore through them like they were nothing.

"This." Frost grinned darkly holding up a small sphere with the locks of hair they gave Elyon in it. "Elyon forgot about them and we found away to use them to gradually take your power away." He chuckled as it grew to a demonic laughter.

"Damn you." Will growled sending bolts of lightning at Frost only to have a Lurden block them as she was tackled by another.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you girls." Frost grinned darkly his eyes showing what he planned. As the Lurdens had caught the five girls who were struggling to keep there powers together before they fell completely.

Back with Jericho.

"I'm gonna mess that sick fuck up." Jericho growled retrieving the morpher from his pants pocket. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!!" Jericho shouted pressing the buttons on the morpher and thrusting it forward as a green lighting engulfed him. "DRAGON ZORD!" He bellowed as the power coursed through him, as it died away he was standing in a green suit with a gold armor covering a portion of his chest. "Damn this is to cool." Jericho smirked inside the helmet as he saw Frost looking around for the new power that had been summoned.

"So you little bitches have back up!" Frost growled as he back handed the Asian girl Jericho had been watching. "Come on out little guardian." Frost laughed grabbing Hay Lin by the throat and lifting her into the air.

"Fine but I'm not a Guardian!" Jericho shouted as he readied the blaster on his left hip and firing at the large man like creature as the beam shot across his hand forcing him to drop her.

"Lurdens to me now!" Frost bellowed as he cradled his injured arm as the Lurdens formed a barrier between him and the Guardians and a new unseen threat.

"Hay Lin you ok?!" Will shouted as she kneeled down and helped her injured friend.

"I'm fine." The Asian girl got out through coughing.

"What was that and who did it." Taranee spoke with her friends around Hay Lin.

"I did." The green ranger spoke walking into the clearing holding a blaster in his hand pointed right at the Lurdens.

"It's can't be." Cornelia gasped seeing the strange green warrior stop in front of them.

"A green dragon." Hay Lin whispered looking at the towering green warrior.

"As I said I'm not a guardian, I'm the Green Dragon Ranger." Jericho shouted firing more blast destroying more of the Lurdens with each shot.

"What the hell are you?!" Frost growled watching more of his Lurdens go down."

"I told you, I'm a Power Ranger." Jericho stated as one of the girls spoke to him.

"You need to get that strange sphere from him it is draining our powers." Hay Lin shouted getting the attention of the Ranger.

"Got it good looking." Jericho responded causing the girl to turn a very red color.

"Well, well, well so you fancy the air slut, lets see you take this from me." Frost growled setting the sphere on the stump behind him.

"Watch what you call the lady or else!" Jericho growled charging at Frost.

"Damn the little shit is fast." Frost thought as he was forced away from the stump he left the sphere containing the guardians power.

"From what I heard I think removing your lower half might be a good idea." Jericho shouted slashing the dagger he had on his right hip at the monster. "DRAGON THUNDER SLASH." Jericho bellowed sending a green bolt of lightning at Frost from the dragon dagger catching the thing off guard.

"Damn you, I'll get you little bitches and you too power ranger." Frost growled as he was transported away.

"When ever you come back I'll be ready freak." Jericho growled placing the dagger and blaster back into their holsters as he turned to retrieve the sphere. "Here ya go." Jericho spoke handing the thing to the red head. "You five alright?"

"Yeah thanks to you." Hay Lin smiled a touch of red still on her cheeks.

"Had to do something freaks like him need to be castrated with a rusty knife." Jericho growled watching the Lurdens vanish. "So you five fight those things often?"

"We used to but thought we got rid of them, guess we were wrong." Irma spoke looking the greed suited warrior over. "Say can you tell us who you are seeing as you now know who we are?"

"Sorry but I can't just yet." The green ranger spoke turning to leave.

"Come on it's only fair that we know who you are." Taranee stated as the ranger stopped.

"In time I will, but till I know more about my powers I think it is best you not know who I am. Jericho spoke looking back over at the girls. "But know this I am an ally." The ranger spoke giving a slight wave as he teleported away.

"A green dragon will come to your aid." Hay Lin repeated looking at where the green ranger had been with a light blush still on her face.

"Seems like little Hay Lin has meet her dream guy." Irma teased watching as the hyper girl blush even more.

"We can tease her later now we need to go back to Kandracar to have our powers restored." Will sighed as she created a fold.

"At least he didn't take our powers for his own." Cornelia stated getting up to join her friends.

"I don't think he would have." Taranee spoke as they went to Kandracar.

In Kandracar.

"Taranee's right, he seemed to genuinely want to help us." Hay Lin said the blush on her cheeks finally having faded.

"So girls we saw your new ally." Yan Lin spoke as she approached.

"A green dragon would aid us." Will spoke recounting what they were told.

"I didn't foresee him to be a power ranger but he is still powerful." The Oracle spoke walking into view.

"I didn't think the power rangers were around any more at least not one of Zordon's power rangers." Tibor spoke as he added his thoughts to the pool.

"Who's Zordon?" Hay Lin spoke still sore around her neck and right cheek from the attack.

"Zordon is an interdimensional being that came to earth to establish a vanguard in the never ending struggle against evil. He chose six teenagers to combat the forces of evil as Power Rangers. The Oracle said as he began his explanation. " They commanded the power of the Ancient Dinosaur's of Earth and the Powers that came from a legendary dragon. Over the course of their exploit's the Green Ranger's powers were being taken by the forces of Darkness and was soon forced to give up the power making way for another ranger just as strong the White Tiger Ranger but let me skip ahead to when the Dragon coin returned." The Oracle stated making sure the girls were keeping up. " A new threat cam e in the form of a monster that could clone another person from a lock of hair and the current white ranger was the former green ranger so with his clone under the control of evil the green coin was back to full power and the battle between the Green and White rangers began. Finally after a full day of fighting the green ranger realized he was human and able to make his own choices he sided with the white ranger and went back in time to save the other rangers who were trapped there and help the people of that time, but instead of coming back to their time the green ranger decide to remain in the past to live out his life." The Oracle said as he filled them in on the rest of the story.

"So he is older than us then." Hay Lin inquired looking a little down.

"He would be if he was the original ranger but the green power coin well it was lost in the time stream years ago and just recently reimmerged it's holder is a sixteen year old boy that has it now." The Oracle smiled as Hay Lin blushed. "It was the new green ranger that came to your aid and we are looking into finding out his name."

"Don't he said he wanted to make sure he understood his powers before telling us who he is." Irma spoke voicing the request of the green ranger.

"I understand that and we won't tell you girls but we will know either way and it is in our best interest to make sure he doesn't follow the path of the coins first holder into darkness." Yan Lin said as Tibor returned.

"Well guardians your powers are back but it may take a few days for them to fully recover from the way Frost and his new master tried to take them." Tibor stated.

"Any idea on who it is?" Will inquired as she felt her powers slowly returning.

"Not yet." The Oracle sighed. "But with the return of the green ranger were hoping the this mystery person will reveal them selves. For now your girls should return to earth and rest." The Oracle spoke with a soft smile.

"We will Oracle, and bye grand ma." Hay Lin smiled as she hugged Yan Lin and left with the others.

"Oracle we have a location of the new green rangers power signature." Tibor spoke as he and Yan Lin gather around the scrying pool.

Jericho's home.

"Wow that was amazing." Jericho thought as he teleported to his room. "Dad is gonna flip knowing that I can use the power coin now." He thought as he walked to the kitchen to see his dad working on his computer. "Dad what do ya think?" Jericho spoke as his dad looked up to see the ranger.

"Jericho is that you?" His father said watching the ranger remove his helmet to reveal the grinning face of his son.

"Yep it seems that I am to be the next green dragon ranger." Jericho laughed as he placed the helmet on the table and took his seat.

"Well why did you morph?" His father asked looking as his son powered down.

"I was walking around the woods around the park going over what was in the journal of Thomas Oliver when I heard the sounds of a fight." Jericho started looking to gage his fathers reaction.

"I'm guessing that it wasn't a normal fight was it." His father inquired.

"No is wasn't but the things that I fought weren't mentioned in his journal either, the perverted thing leading them called them Lurdens." Jericho explained.

"Why did you call the person leading them perverted?" his father asked a little perplexed.

"Well as I got there five strangely powered girls were fight them and as it turns out he had a way of weakening their powers and when he caught them the way he looked at the girls said it all." Jericho spoke but growled near the end.

"Were they power rangers?" Mr. Oliver spoke a little concerned by what he was being told.

"No they looked kinda like fairy's with the wings they had." Jericho spoke describing what the girls looked like in there transformed state turning a very bright red as he described the Asian girl.

"Well it seems like my son is crushing on the last one." The older man laughed watching his son turn a deeper red.

"I think I had a good laugh as well seeing as I know who they are by sight but they don't have a clue who I am." Jericho smiled as the red began to lessen.

"So what do you plan on doing then?" the older man spoke taking a more serious look.

"I wanna take some time to learn more about my powers and then I may reveal my identity to them, as for right now a shower and sleep cause class is tomorrow." Jericho yawned as he began his walk to his shower.

"Just remember son to be careful with this power and don't use it for personal gain." His father spoke as Jericho stopped at the door.

"Got it dad." Jericho stated as he went in.

"Now all I can do is hope that the darkness that has followed that power doesn't take him over." His father thought as he went back to work.

AN: Big thanks to XV-Dragon for the title. I got this idea from sitting back and watching some old episodes of Power Rangers that featured the Green Ranger and seeing as the Green Power coin was never destroyed I figured it was time for it to make a come back. I don't know if I'll be including any of the Operation Over Drive rangers or not I may include the Black Ranger as I enjoyed the Original Power rangers more. Well read and Review tell me what ya think is there anything that I can do or add to make the experience better.

PEACE OUT.

GuyverZero.


	2. Shift Into Turbo

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Guardians And Rangers

Chapter 2

Shift into Turbo.

"Jericho come on Justin is here and you two need to actually be on time to school today." Came the shout of his father.

"I'm up dad, I'm up." Jericho growled pulling on a pair of green cargo pants and a white tank top with a military style and color button up shirt unbuttoned. "_Jeez I still have almost thirty minutes till I would even be near late."_ Jericho thought walking over to his desk to retrieve his morpher. _" I wonder if those girls will recognize my voice or not?"_ the teen thought heading to his kitchen.

"Morning Jer." Justin greeted sitting at the table.

"Morning bro. Come lets roll don't want my old man to have a coronary." Jericho smirked running out the door.

"Damn brat." His father laughed.

"See ya Mr. Oliver." Justin laughed walking out after Jericho.

The drive to school.

"So Storm Blaster said you activated the Dragon Zord coin." Justin smirked driving them to Sheffield Institute.

"Yeah last night, it seems there maybe need of the power rangers here in Heather Field as well." Jericho stated relaying the event's of the battle.

"Wow that guy sounds like one sick puppy." Justin growled stopping at the light.

"I know, but it was so cool to teleport away with them wanting to know my identity." Jericho laughed.

"I bet, but on another note does you dad know?" The brown haired teen next to him inquired.

"Yeah he knew about the morpher and I showed him last night that I morphed." The light brown haired teen stated now watching the buildings go by.

"Well that makes it easier that he knows it kinda freaked my dad out when he found out I was the blue turbo ranger and then regained my powers not to long after I lost them." his long time friend smiled "So do you want to contact Adam and let him know that there is another ranger on the boards?" Justin inquired pulling into the parking lot of the school.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. He knows more about this style of morpher right?" Jericho spoke grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "And besides he is the one of the ones that trained us in Karate while in Angel Grove, I mean how cool is to know you were trained by a power ranger." Jericho finished smirking.

"Yeah and if it needs any repairs he can contact Billy another former ranger of the same type he is. I only met him once when he checked my Turbo morpher over to make sure it was still safe to use." Justin remarked as they went in to find the Principle.

Inside.

"So you two are my new students." An elderly woman spoke sitting behind a large desk covered in there files. "Let's see Jericho Oliver, Age sixteen already a black belt in Karate average grades B's and high C's. very few times of being tardy or instigating trouble." The Principle spoke laying the folder down and retrieving the other. "Justin Stewart, Age sixteen, same as Jericho it seems in Karate though the grades are vastly different straight A's across the board and again same as Jericho in not causing trouble or being late to class." The woman stated laying the folder down as well. "Well as you files say I expect you to perform the same here Mr. Stewart and as for you Mr. Oliver I expect you to at least try and pull those grades up to high B's to low A's." The woman smiled.

"I'll try ma'am." Jericho stated still standing.

"Call me Mrs. Knickerbocker." The now named woman said looking over the two. "Well you should get to class and welcome to Sheffield Institute." The Principle finished as she dismissed the two.

"Jeez man your still the brainiac." Jericho laughed walking towards their first class.

"Yeah and your still a muscle head." Justin retorted laughing as well.

"Yeah and don't ya forget it either." The light browned haired teen chuckled.

"What?" Justin deadpanned.

"Don't start that crap man, you ain't the Texas rattle snake, far from it more like the heather field garden snake." Jericho grinned

"You are a strange one at times bro." the dark haired teen laughed walking by five girls.

With the girls.

"How are all of you feeling?" Will asked looking at her tired friends.

"Still feeling a little weak and my throat is still sore, but other than that I'm fine." Hay Lin forced a smile through the pain.

"You Don't have to lie Hay Lin were all still a little out of it and to make it worse some one knows our identity's as the Guardians and we don't have a clue who he is." Cornelia huffed still feeling the effects of the Power drain Frost and his new master put them through.

"I don't think we need to worry about the Green Ranger telling others our secret or black mailing us with it either." Taranee spoke looking at the Blonde girl. "He seemed to genuinely want to help us."

" I agree with Tara he could have taken our powers and began making our lives a living hell." Irma stated yawning.

"Irma has a point there Cornelia he is a good guy and will help us when we need it even the Oracle and My grand ma said so." Hay Lin blushed a little thinking back to the words of the Green Ranger.

"Don't you think you're a tad biased because he called you good looking." Irma teased making the already blushing girl turn redder.

"Maybe but even if he didn't say that, the facts remain that he is the green dragon that came to help us." The Asian girl spoke as her blush began to fade.

"We can tease Hay Lin later we need to be in class or were all in trouble." Will sighed walking to history.

After School.

"So were those the girls you told me about?" Justin asked as they returned to his jeep aka Storm Blaster.

"Yeah they seem a little wore out, it looks like what ever was used to drain them is still wearing off." Jericho sighed remembering what that thing leading the Lurdens said to the Asian girl.

"Seems that way, and don't let what that sick freak said work you up to much." Justin stated climbing into the jeep.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about." Jericho said shocked.

"Psychic powers." The teen grinned looking as his friend stared at him one eyebrow arched. "Nah I'm just kidding ya man you have a crush on her don't you?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" Jericho inquired placing his bag in the back and climbing in as well.

"Easy the way you looked at her when ever she was around and immediately blushed and looked away when she looked at you." Justin laughed pulling out of the parking lot.

"Laugh it up blue boy." Jericho growled.

"I will greenie." Justin laughed heading towards the Silver Dragon for an after school snack before training.

With the Guardians.

"What did you girls think of the two new guys." Cornelia inquired as they walked along to their after school hang out.

"The one named Justin is smart and still good at physical activates." Taranee spoke remembering both tying on their test scores as the top overall scores and watching him and the other new guy run laps around the rest of them.

"I noticed isn't often you or Martin have competition for the best grades." Irma grinned.

"The other guy Jericho was definitely the stronger of the two but it looked like he doesn't like being in a chair for to long." Will stated remembering the constant leg shaking during class.

"Well they were both polite and seemed to be friendly to every one." Hay Lin smiled as they entered the restraunt to see the two new guys.

"Well, well looks like we get to see them again." Cornelia smirked as the girls took their booth behind the guys.

With Jericho and Justin.

"Alright thanks that took care of a lot of questions I had about my powers." Jericho spoke relieved that his powers couldn't suddenly lash out at other or leave him high and dry as long as the morpher didn't take too much damage.

"Put a lid on it Bro it's those girls." Justin grunted catching them approach out of the corner of his eye.

"Got it, so what do you wanna do in training today some sparring or meditation?" Jericho asked changing the subject to their training.

"How bout a lite sparring match and work out." Justin suggested.

"Works for me." Jericho chuckled as their food arrived.

With the Girls.

"Well they seem like they are fighters of some sort." Will whispered hearing some of their conversation.

"But what kind of fighting?" Hay Lin inquired looking between the booth with Jericho and Justin to her own.

"Why Don't we just ask them?" Taranee stated in a whisper feeling a little embarrassed listing in on another conversation.

"Because." Irma whispered back looking at their brainy friend.

"Because why?" Taranee shot back.

"I…" Irma started hearing a string of beeps emanate from Justin and Jericho's table.

"Go check it man I'll pick up the check." Jericho spoke as Justin walked out.

"What was that about?" Cornelia spoke looking at her friends.

"No clue maybe a pager." Irma speculated.

Outside.

"Yeah Adam?" Justin inquired stepping over to his Jeep.

"I just got confirmation that the Dragon Zord coin has been activated and what is even better it is in your area, you and Jericho need to find it." The voice from the wrist communicator spoke.

"No need to worry it's Jericho that activated it." Justin stated with a chuckle.

"Your kidding so I can inform the leader of Operation Overdrive that the coin is in good hands?" Adam asked.

"Yep, he should be on his way out soon. Do you want to speak with him?" Just said as Jericho walked over.

"Yeah but we should do it face to face come back to Angel Grove this weekend so Alpha six can run a few tests on the morpher and Jericho." Adam stated.

"All right see you then Adam." Jericho spoke with a grin.

"Good to hear from you and it is good to know that it's you that has the Dragon Zord coin, protect it and try not to use it unless you have no other choice." Adam said as they both listened.

"Right but as for use Justin and I are staying on alert here in Heather Field as there seems to be a threat of some kind here?" Jericho spoke relaying the events of yesterday.

"I see alright as of right now you and Justin will be in charge of protecting Heather Field and it surrounding area from this threat, I'll see if Overdrive can send some one to help you analyze the threat and install some surveillance and tracking equipment for sort of like a command center Adam out." The other ranger finished cutting the connection.

"Well that would make thing easier with all of that." Justin spoke leaning back against the jeep.

"It may make tracking and finding those freak easier but the actual fighting might be different what if the freak was just the small fry and the things with him below small fry." Jericho said putting his idea out in the open.

"Then it means we could be facing progressively tougher opponents, we'll have to ask Adam this weekend if the Dragon Zord it's self is still usable, like me even thought my powers were lost for a while the Turbo Zords were not destroyed but his were the dragon Zord could just be dormant like mine were." Justin finished as they saw the five girls go running off.

"Looks like there might be another fight coming." Jericho grunted climbing into the jeep as did Justin as they left to follow the girls.

At a construction work site.

"The Oracle said that it is Tracker leading them this time." Will spoke as they were looking around the site carefully.

"I thought that Tracker was destroyed when we were fighting against Cedric after he usurped both Elyon's and Phobos's power." Cornelia said turning to their leader.

"He was but this new threat revived him and even made him stronger." Hay Lin stated for once not looking forward to this.

"So good to see you again guardians." A new voice spoke sounding almost snake like.

"So it gave you the power to speak, he should have left you mute cause that voice is freaky." Irma snapped looking around.

"I'm so touched that you remember me Water guardian." Tracker spoke dragging out the words in that snake like fashion.

"We didn't your stench reminded us." Cornelia spoke getting angry.

"Come on girls lets show him that were still the best. GUARDIAN UNITE!!!" Will shouted as lights shot out of the pendant around her neck.

Not to far away.

"Ok should we help them now or wait?" Justin inquired watching the battle from behind a junk pile.

"We wait for now we should only intervene if they really need us to." Jericho spoke watching them attack with the various elements. "Besides we need to gather data about their powers as well."

"Got it Bro." Justin said. " But I think is just that you like looking at her in that form" Justin smirked.

"W…w…what, hey I ain't no pervert." Jericho growled menacingly.

"I didn't say that." the dark haired teen grinned larger.

"You insinuated it." Jericho spoke continuing to growl not paying attention to the fight.

"Crap Jer we can argue later it looks like their powers are about to give." Justin spoke pointing out the battle.

" Well then IT'S MORPHING TIME!!!" Jericho shouted.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!!!" Justin shouted joining in.

"DRAGON ZORD!!" Jericho growled as the green lighting surged around him before dissipating and leavening the Green Ranger behind.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!!" Justin spoke turning the key in his morpher as his suit formed up on him.

"It our time now." Jericho shouted flipping into the middle of the Lurdens knocking them back.

"Our time?" Hay Lin whispered as he helper stand.

"Yeah, go for it Turbo!" Jericho shouted.

"Yee Haw Turbo blaster!" Justin shouted jumping up to the top of some cement block and blasting Lurden after Lurden.

"Hey save me some." Jericho laughed drawing his Dino blaster as the team began to pick the Lurden apart.

"So you are the one that Frost said would come to their aid but he did not mention a blue one." Tracker hissed looking at the new opponent.

" Well yesterday was more of a test run for my powers now it is because it's what a ranger does." Jericho spoke as he and Justin a\had dispatched the Lurdens leavening Tracker on his own.

"Then we fight, as I will not go down as easily as that weakling Frost." Tracker snarled.

"Yeah, yeah they all say that don't they Dragon." Justin laughed. "Turbo Sword!"

"I know they all seem to think that they can beat the Power Rangers." Jericho chuckled Dragon Dagger."

"Why are we just sitting here and not fighting." Irma snapped watching The Blue and Green rangers fight their battle again.

"I wish we could but I know your all like I am right now almost completely drained again we need more time for our powers to completely restore them selves." Will sighed standing on wobbly legs.

"This is getting so frustrating to know that our powers are screwed up and that rest is the only way for them to recover seeing as the enemy won't let us." Cornelia shouted leaning against a support beam for support.

" Well when they finish we should see if they will let us explain our situation to them maybe they will be willing to take over for us till were back to full power since the Green ranger already knows who we are." Hay Lin stated turning slightly red.

"It's the only idea we have so far, so we at least try?" Taranee asked as she heard the battle come to an end.

"I will not forget this Rangers our master will rule the world." Tracker growled before transporting away.

"Jeez what a chicken can't finish what ya start!" Jericho shouted shacking his fist.

"Let it go Dragon you know how evil beings are real tough when they have the advantage and chickens when there getting whipped." Justin laughed putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Well Hay Hay ask." Irma smirked give her friend a gentle push at the rangers.

"Excuse me." The Asian girl said turning red.

"Ah hello good lookin." Jericho spoke turning to the now very red guardian.

"I, well we were wondering if we could ask you two something?" The red faced girl spoke keeping her eye's on the ground.

"I will tell you my name soon if that is what you want to know." Jericho said in a soft tone.

"Well I still want to know that but this is about taking our place till we can fully recover, this new enemy of ours isn't going to let us rest to regain our powers so we need someone to either help us or take over till were at full strength." Hay Lin finished now very red.

"I see hey Dragon we can always come to their aid and if need be we can force the enemy to face us while they recover." Justin said joining in the conversation.

"Are you a blue dragon ranger?" Irma asked.

"Nope." Justin chuckled.

"Look at his armor compared to the green rangers and that would tell you he is a different ranger. Probably one of the Rangers that came after this Zordon left." Cornelia stated.

"Almost I am still one of Zordon's Rangers, my powers it that of The Mountain Blaster also known as a Turbo Ranger. My powers were still created by Zordon so their just as good as the Green Dragon coin as well." Justin explained.

"So your not a Blue dragon." Irma inquired.

"Irma he just said he was a Turbo Ranger." Taranee laughed.

"Well I just thought that with a green dragon this one was a blue dragon sorry for trying to think." Irma huffed.

"Don't worry about it, I would have came to the same conclusion." Justin spoke softly to the young water guardian as she began to turn red.

"Come on Turbo we've gotta get going." Jericho stated as he walked a small stance away.

"Right, see you five soon." Justin laughed as he and Jericho teleported back to the hidden Storm Blaster jeep.

"Well it looks like the Turbo ranger likes Irma." Cornelia smirked as they returned to their normal looks.

"Hey a man always looks good in blue." Irma grinned not hiding her blush.

"Well come Hay Lin you need to speak up about your crush too." Will teased.

"What can I say all my time of dreaming about the fantasy world and a dragon is my knight in shining armor." The Asian girl smiled turning back to the red faced look.

"Two rangers are on our side now so at least we have allies to back us up." Taranee pointed out.

"Yeah." Irma And Hay Lin sighed happily.

Elsewhere.

"So just like Frost you failed me as WELL Tracker, and to think I gave you more power and brought you back from the void." A mysterious voice echoed through out the large room. "And to think I made you and that failure one of my Generals."

"Master he had a new Ranger with him." Tracker stated.

"I don't care if he had five rangers with him you should have destroyed him and his ally as well as the guardians." The man shouted as the room turned a red blood red.

"I will not Fail you Lord Dread." Cedirc bowed as the now named Master stood before him.

"You better not." Dread spoke as he sat back on his throne. "I will be sending with you some thing My useless goodie goodie brother had at his disposal, Putty Patrollers they can only be defeated by hitting this emblem and I am sure that those rangers nor the guardians know about this." Dread laughed darkly.

"Yes my master." Cedric spoke as he and the other generals left.

AN: Well here is chapter two didn't take me as long as I thought it would to write as I have a good number of stories in the works at this time. As for other rangers I maybe including The Blue wind storm ranger, the green mystic ranger, and the black mastodon ranger, as well as overdrive but no where near as much as the others. Thanks to DayDreamer9 and XV-Dragon for their reviews. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	3. Feel The Storm

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Guardians and Rangers.

Chapter 3

Feel the Storm.

A few days later.

"Those Lurdens ain't all that powerful, now Cogs and Piranhatrons they were strong." Justin spoke sitting on Jericho's bed.

"I'll have to take your word on that one, but I do agree that the Lurdens aren't that good but in numbers they dangerous." Jericho stated leaning back in his desk chair.

"Those girls or as we now no them The Guardians should be back to full power with in the next day or so." The dark haired teen said watching as Jericho was looking over his morpher for damage. "So should we tell them then or wait?"

"We'll tell them soon the next battle should be good." The light brown haired teen responded. "Or did Adam say we should wait till after we meet with him?"

"He said to go at our own discretion with that, but we should also beware of telling them at the same time as their enemy does not know who we are but knows their identities." Justin responded getting up as did Jericho.

"What about the help from Operation Overdrive?" Jericho inquired as they went out to Storm Blaster.

"Andrew Hartford will be sending Rose Ortiz and Tyzonn the Pink and Mercury Overdrive rangers to help us set up." Justin explained getting in his jeep.

"Meeting more rangers wonder what I can learn from them?" Jericho speculated as they left for the beach.

"Probably a lot seeing as Mr. Hartford is able to check up on the Universal Morphing Grid as well as some of the most powerful technology to date considering his sizable Zord fleet." Justin smirked at the gaping look on Jericho's face.

"Fleet as in more than one per ranger?" Jericho gasped.

"Yep, I think he has a land fleet, a sea fleet, the rescue runners for the Mercury ranger and I think ten or more that form up his multiple megazords." Justin stated listing the number of Zords he was told about during his meeting with Overdrive.

"Damn, you think he can help me reactivate the Dragon Zord?" Jericho asked as the drive continued.

"Probably but do you know how to use the Dragon Dagger to Summon it?" Justin inquired as they reached the park.

"When I morph I do. Why?" Jericho spoke as they parked and got their training equipment.

"So he can analyze the sound pattern and send the other rangers out with it to try and locate the Zord." Justin stated as they stopped in the middle of the beach near a cave.

"Ok got cha." Jericho grinned taking his stance as they both bowed.

With the Guardians.

"How are you girls feeling today?" The Oracle inquired as he met with the Guardians.

"Better now that we have been able to rest, but how did The blue and Green rangers know to go to those battle's?" Will asked as they were in guardian form sitting in their usual meeting room.

"That would be me." Yan Lin smiled joining the others.

"But how did you?" Hay Lin inquired sitting for once.

"A telepathic message with the location and enemy." The elder Lin spoke with a smile.

"I wish they would stay long enough for us to thank them though." Irma stated looking at Yan Lin.

"I wouldn't worry about that." The Oracle spoke as the girls turned towards him. "They know and they are getting extra help from more rangers to be more effective in protecting heather field, but I have a question I wanted to ask you if you girls would mind if we asked them to assist in defending the infinite dimensions?"

"I wouldn't any extra help would be welcomed." The earth guardian spoke

"I agree, with this new threat attacking both Meridian and Earth we need it." Taranee added.

"No complaints here." Irma smiled with a slight blush.

"How do you think they will react to finding out about Meridian?" Will asked grinning.

"Well grand daughter anything to say." Yan Lin inquired smiling at the furiously blushing Air guardian.

"N…n…no, we really need the help." Hay Lin got out turning redder.

"She's just nervous about meeting her unofficial boyfriend." Irma laughed.

"So you wanna get next to the Turbo Ranger as he is your unofficial boy toy." Cornelia smirked as it was Irma's turn to go red.

"Well then Guardians when they reveal their Identities to you we will ask them." The Oracle smiled as they got ready to leave.

"Thank you Oracle, I think by tomorrow we should be back to full strength." Will stated creating a fold to Shell Beach.

"Yes Orube the new keeper of the Aurameres said they were beginning to look normal again." The Oracle stated as the girls left.

Back at the Beach.

"Come on Justin your getting slow." Jericho taunted slightly winded.

"Lay off man not all of us are stamina freaks." Justin laughed breathing hard.

"Wanna call it a day then?" The light haired teen grinned extending his hand.

"Yeah burning ourselves out isn't smart not with this threat to earth." Justine laughed grabbing his hand.

"Hey isn't that the Guardians?" Jericho whispered as they saw they five girls walking out of the cave.

"Yep looks like they might have been meeting with who ever gave them their powers." Justin speculated.

"Could be." Jericho responded as they began to gather their equipment.

The Girls.

"Looks like the new guys enjoy working out." Taranee spoke as the had watched a little of their training.

"I know their both faster than I thought." Will stated awed at their training.

"And it seems they both study the same fighting style." Cornelia pointed out as they started to leave as the guys had finished and were packing up their gear.

"Hey didn't their stances seem familiar?" Hay Lin inquired.

"A little why you hoping one of them is the green ranger." Irma laughed at the red faced girl.

"Not now Irma, the way they fought looked just like the rangers." Hay Lin stated.

"They might know the same fighting style as the rangers because I think I have seen it used by others to, it looks like Kempo Karate." Taranee spoke as they continued walking down the beach.

"Well there is a school for that style not far from here so they might have joined." Irma stated.

"I doubt that their new to it, the way they move is seasoned and Hay Lin makes a good point we should keep an eye on them." Will said getting a nod of agreement from the others.

Later that day.

"Well so far it has been quite no more mental warnings about attacks." Jericho stated as they sat on the porch.

"That means that who ever is attacking them and us is biding their time the next attack could be bigger." Justin responded as a van pulled up.

"I though Overdrive wouldn't be here till tomorrow." Jericho inquired as a blonde woman got out and approached them.

"I'm looking for a Justin Stewart and Jericho Oliver. Know where I can find them?" The woman inquired.

"That depends on who's asking." Jericho spoke moving his hand to where the morpher was placed on the back of his waist. Under his long over shirt.

"Sorry, I'm Tori Hanson I have worked with Overdrive before and was asked to come before Rose and Tyzonn." The now named woman spoke.

"So you must be the Blue Wind Storm Ranger." Justin stated cautiously.

"Well that depends are you Justin and Jericho?" Tori inquired with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Jericho, Green Dragon Ranger." Smiled the teen.

"I'm Justin, Blue Turbo Ranger." The dark haired teen spoke extending his as she took it.

"Then yes I'm the Blue Wind Ranger." Tori finished as they all went in.

"So why did you come, if I may ask? Jericho inquired.

"Sure, Adam asked me to drop by seeing as I am opening a Surf Shop here in Heather Field." Tori smiled.

"Well I think I know at least one person who will regular the place." Justin laughed.

"OH yeah Peter Cook man I think all he talked about at lunch was surfing." Jericho chuckled.

"What you two don't surf?" Tori inquired.

"Never tried it, but I might just have to give it a go." Jericho smirked.

"It's a rush." Tori laughed sitting around the kitchen table.

"Might as well could be good to take a break from training every day to train and surf." Justin grinned.

"All right stop by when it opens, but on to business." Tori spoke turning serious.

"Yeah what do you want to know?" Jericho spoke reverting to an expressionless look as did Justin.

"What do you know about the enemy, would be a good place to start." She said resting her forearms on the table.

"All right, so far we have engaged to different high power creatures that claim to be Generals for their new master their names are Frost and Tracker." Justin stated giving descriptions of both as Tori wrote it down.

"What about their leader?" She inquired.

"No clue they never give a name and he hasn't shown up yet." Jericho responded leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Crap, who ever it is might be dangerous or is just a small fry with a lot of power." Tori speculated. "Anything else?"

"They have grunt troops called Lurdens." Jericho spoke giving their description. "Their not very strong but they seem to have an unlimited number of them."

"Any idea's about what they want?" Tori asked looking between the two.

"Well they have targeted five girls here on Heather Field." Justin stated.

"I see any idea why?"

"I think so, their not normal girls, they have magic powers." Jericho spoke telling Tori about the Guardians.

"I think contacting Xander might be a good idea about Magic." Tori said closing her note pad.

"Let me guess he's a ranger too." Jericho smirked.

"Yep, Green Mystic Ranger." Tori smiled. "we teamed up with him, Adam, Kira the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and a ranger from the future Bridge The Red SPD Ranger." She said telling them about the team up with Overdrive.

"That sounded like a hard fought battle." Justin spoke in shock at the shear number of rangers that were still active.

"Wow the ranger from the future sounds a little odd." Jericho stated watching for a reaction.

"Yeah he kinda was but he was also a great fighter." Tori stated. "Had a strange love of buttered toast as he always moved his fingers at his mouth and asked if it was buttery or offer you some and said it the same way." Tori laughed.

"Jeez that does sound strange, but I guess we all have our quirks." Justin laughed.

"Probably but I think we tend to keep our a little less obvious." Jericho joined in as a mental message arrived. "Great looks like were needed again a new General showed up with some new grunts." Jericho growled.

"Where at?" Justin inquired as they all went to Storm Blaster.

"The beach." Jericho stated climbing in after Tori.

"Well looks like I get to ranger up today." Tori spoke as Justin headed back to the beach.

The Beach.

"What are these things." Will shouted at the strange grey creatures that bounded around erratically.

"These Guardians are my masters soldiers Putties." Cedric laughed as Hay Lin hit the ground with a thud.

"Hay Hay are you ok." Irma shouted landing beside her friend.

"Why aren't the rangers here." Cornelia shouted landing also. "EARTH!!" she shouted sending a wall of stone at the Putties. Knocking them down but not stopping them.

"What does it take to bring these things down, FIRE!" Taranee shouted sending a swarm of fireballs at them knocking them back but they got back up.

"I don't think their coming." Will spoke helping Hay Lin back up.

"They will come." Hay Lin gasped holding her side.

"No they won't little guardian, they have abandoned you." Cedric laughed.

"Why would you say that." Jericho smirked kicking one of the Putties in the Z on it's chest destroying it.

"Jericho?! Why are you here." Hay Lin gasped.

"Was walking by when I saw the fight and thought I would help." Jericho laughed ducking a swing by a putty and slugging it in in the chest taking it out as Justin and Tori took a few out as well. "Am for the Z on their chest it will destroy them." Jericho shouted charging into the fight.

"You heard him girls lets take'em." Will grinned blasting five of them.

"Wow Jericho and Justin are taking it to those creeps." Irma laughed blasting a few with a torrent of water.

"Hiya!!" Tori grunted split kicking two in the chest. "Don't mess with this ninja girl." She smirked.

"EARTH!!!" Cornelia smiled using vines from the ground like whips taking out over half of the remaining Putties. "Wow knowing their weakness makes them really easy to take down.

"AIR!!!. Hay Lin shouted taking the rest of the Putties out with a vortex of winds. _"How did those three know how to take these creatures down and why are they here?" _Hay Lin thought regrouping with her friends and Jericho and his friends.

"Thanks for the help but you should leave the rest to us." Will smiled walking up to Jericho.

"Like I would let those interlopers get away." Cedric snarled.

"I thought you would be smart to leave when we beat your little friends." Tori smirked.

"Come on lets take this to the next level." Justin grinned.

"Well no time like the present." Jericho spoke reaching for his Morpher. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!!"

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!!!" As a swirl of water surrounded her revealing her in her ranger suit.

"DRAGON ZORD!!!" Jericho shouted as the green lightning surrounded him before revealing him as the Green Ranger.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!!" Justin bellowed as he suit formed up.

"POWER RANGERS!" Jericho shouted.

"TURBO!!" Justin shouted as well.

"NINJA STORM!!" Tori joined in.

"There the Power Rangers." Hay Lin gasped and Blushed at the same time.

"Ready you two." Tori shouted. "Ninja Sword."

"Yep." Justin said. "Turbo Sword."

"Always." Jericho responded. "Dragon Dagger."

"So you're the power rangers that Frost and Tracker lost to, but don't now mistake me for those bumbling idiots I am the master most powerful General." Cedric laughed.

"And your point?" Justin stated getting a firm grip on his sword.

"My point is that you can't not win here." The snake man snarled.

"I think your delusional, we have you out number eight to one" Justin laughed. "TURBO SLASH!!" the turbo ranger shouted slashing Cedric across the chest

"Hey you use water right?" Tori asked looking at Irma.

"Yeah, why." The Water guardian asked.

"Easy, my main ninja element is Water now come on and lets teach this monster how the we do it. Water Style! WATER BLAST!!" Tori shouted

"WATER!!" Irma joined in hitting Cedric with a double blast of Water.

"All right Jericho light it up." Tori shouted.

"Will lets give him a taste of lightning." Jericho chuckled. "DRAGON THUNDER BLAST!!"

"QUINTESSENCE!!" The red head shouted as Cedric was blasted back into a heap on the ground.

"Let's finish this." Justin shouted as he and Jericho charged only to be blasted back towards the guardians.

"What tha..?" Jericho growled as a man that looked like ha had no skin and had silver plates of armor on his chest arms legs and head with a metal grating over his mouth appeared. (AN: Think lord Zedd from the power rangers.)

"Puny rangers you and the guardians will bow before me." the man bellowed.

"So you must be their master." Tori spoke still holding her ninja sword.

"I am Lord Dread, master of darkness and all that is vile." The now named Dread spoke. (AN: Corny I know.)

"Why are you after us." Will asked still standing next to The Ninja Ranger.

"Why , because you hold one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence and when I have it I will rule all." Dread Laughed manically.

"Not as long as were able to fight you won't!" Jericho growled getting up to his feet.

"Got that right." Justin stated standing as well.

"We shall see little rangers we shall see." Dread continued laughing as he teleported Cedric and himself away.

"Is every one alright?" Hay Lin inquired as they all stood on opposite sides as the guardians all confirmed their state.

"I'm good what about you Justin." Tori said turning to her left.

"Fine just a little irked about this turn of events. What about you Jer." Justin spoke looking to his left but not getting a response. "Jer you alright?" Justin inquired a little worried.

"Huh yeah fine." Jericho mumbled. "I think I have read a description of that guy in my ancestors journal." Jericho stated turning to his friend and teammate.

"Really then you think their might be some info on his weakness or strength?" Justin spoke.

"Maybe but we need to go." Jericho stated turning to leave.

"Jericho wait!" Hay Lin shouted running up to him. "Is that it, no explanation to why you didn't tell us sooner?"

"Sorry but right now but right now we need to get this info to the other rangers we know so they can be on alert for him." Jericho spoke. "But I will tell you later promise." Jericho finished bring his hand to her cheek eliciting a blush from the Asian girl.

"Come on man we need to go you can kiss your girlfriend later." Justin laughed running off with a angry green ranger after him.

"Well Hay Hay looks like you now know who he is and that he does still like you." Cornelia smiled.

"Yeah, I told you their styles were the same." Hay Lin smiled.

"What do you think finding out Justin is the Turbo ranger?" Will grinned.

"Well his definitely good looking and smart." Irma blushed.

"I wonder how many rangers there are, they said the other rangers right." Taranee inquired.

"Yeah he did, he might mean the Overdrive Rangers as they have been on the news a lot." Will stated as they returned to their normal look.

"Hey we forgot that we need to ask them to come with us to see the Oracle." Hay Lin stated looking down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will help us." Cornelia spoke putting her arm around her friend.

"Cornelia's right Hay Lin don't worry." Will smiled as they went home.

Jericho's house.

"Well we now have a name to go with that report for Mr. Hartford." Jericho sighed sitting at the table again.

"Man that guy was powerful." Justin spoke rubbing his chest where he was hit.

"I informed Cam and he is sending it over to Overdrive now." Tori stated walking back in.

"Good tomorrow we head to Angel Grove to see Adam and let Alpha check the dragon morpher and coin out." Justin spoke getting up. "See ya then man." he finished walking out.

"I need to get back to my new shop and see how things are progressing." Tori smiled leaving as well.

"See ya." Jericho said as they both left.

"Who ever you are Dread I won't let you hurt Hay Lin." Jericho growled walking to his room.

AN: Well didn't think I would have a new chapter done this fast. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the review and next time on guardians and rangers the Black ranger is back. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	4. Always A Ranger

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Guardians And Rangers

Chapter 4

Always A Ranger.

"Hey Justin, I read about the creature we saw yesterday." Jericho spoke as they were on the road to Angel Grove.

"Was their anything useful?" His friend inquired as they went down the road in the early morning.

"Yeah the one I read about isn't the same one as the one we faced." The teen stated leaning back a little.

"So who was the one in the book?" the perplexed driver asked.

"He was called Lord Zedd, and seeing as they look so much a like I would venture a guess that their related some how." The passenger went on.

"So anything you had in the journal will more than likely not be useable against this one?" Justin questioned.

"I wouldn't say that I haven't read the entire thing so their may be more later on, but I won't rely on it either. We've felt his power first hand already this guy is the one in charge." Jericho growled thinking back to the battle.

"Smart move, Adam can contact Billy on Aquitar to see if they have heard anything about this Lord Dread." Justin said as they arrived at the city limits of Angel Grove. "Even thought it hasn't been all that long ago I have still missed this place." Justin smiled heading on to Adam's Dojo.

"I know might have to stop of at The Juice Bar before we head home." Jericho grinned.

"Muscle head." Justin snorted.

"Book worm." Jericho laughed as they continued on.

Adam's Dojo.

"Justin, Jericho it's good to see ya guys." Adam smiled letting his two former pupils in.

"Same here Sensei." Jericho grinned as they sat in his living room.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi Justin, Jericho how ya been." A humanoid sized robot asked walking into the room.

"Alpha six." Justin laughed getting up and hugging the robot.

"Good to see you too." The robot spoke in a friendly voice. "Well Jericho may I see the Morpher?"

"Sure." Jericho responded retrieving it from behind him. "Here." He smiled handing it over.

"This might take awhile but just from the outer look I doubt it has been damaged." Alpha stated before leaving.

"So how's life in Heather Field?" Adam inquired.

"Was normal." Jericho spoke as he and Justin laughed slightly.

"I see but such is the life of a Ranger." Adam stated looking as the two got serious again. "Anything new to report?" The older ranger inquired.

"We now know the name of their leader." Justin spoke as Adam looked interested.

"That's good." Adam stated.

"Kind of, but what ever he is, he's strong." Jericho spoke leaning back and closing his eye's. "Called him self Lord Dread. Think he might be related you're your old adversary Lord Zedd.?" Jericho finished looking back at his teacher.

"Could be, what did he look like?" Adam asked as Jericho and Justin began to give the details of the fight new general and Dread him self.

"From what you said he looked like he has to be related to Zedd and I'll take the suggestion of Contacting Billy to see if the Aquitar rangers have heard of him." Adam sighed not liking the news. "How are those girls doing in now that they have had time to rest?

"Better their actually quite strong." Justin said telling about the last fight they had.

"That's good to know I got a call for Overdrive there going to be delayed one day." Adam said as Alpha returned.

"Well Jericho the Morpher and coin are in great shape no damage." Alpha stated handing it back to him.

"Thanks Alpha." Jericho smiled placing the morpher back in it's place.

"No problem Green ranger." Alpha spoke returning to his duties.

"So Adam what happened another monster attack for Overdrive?" Justin inquired.

"Yeah, that and they have new information on a jewel." Adam said as their was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Come on Adam open up." Said the familiar male voice as the door was opened.

"Jason good to see you." Adam laughed shaking his friends hand. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as they walked in.

"This." Jason stated handing Adam his old morpher which was now brand new looking and the coin was in tact.

"So the Sentinel Knight restored your power too?" Adam asked in shock.

"Yeah said something about needing as many rangers as possible to fight a new threat." Jason stated as he walked in to find Jericho and Justin. "Long time guys." Jason smiled hi fiving them both.

"You too." Justin laughed.

"Jason good to have you back." The robot spoke walking in.

"Good to be back alpha." Jason chuckled sitting down with the others. "Hey is it alright for Jericho to know were rangers?" He whispered to his friend.

"Yeah he is the Green Ranger after all." Adam smirked looking at the dumb founded Jason.

"How I thought the powers of the green ranger were lost forever?" Jason gasped looking at the grinning Jericho.

"Only to Tommy it seems any one else could use the coin to is full power." Adam stated as they began the explanation of the recent events.

"I see so their attacks so far are centered on these five girls called the Guardians in Heather Field and the one leading them is possibly lord Zedd's brother who also freed some of the Guardians former enemies to serve him." Jason stated as the others nodded. "Well then after Alpha finishes my Morpher tests I think I'll hang around Heather Field for awhile to provide back up for you two." Jason stated as the robot confirmed his powers were restored.

"Before you go I added a weapon for Jericho to use in battle it may only be a copy of the Red rangers power sword in green but it is still just as strong." Alpha stated.

"Alpha keep an eye on the place I should be back in two days." Adam stated grabbing a bag as the four of them went to the Storm Blaster.

"This is way past cool." Jericho smirked as they were on the road back to Heather Field.

The Girls.

"I haven't seen them any where?" Irma spoke jogging up to the meeting place they agreed on as the others arrived.

"Their not at the beach." Taranee stated.

"Or The New Surf Shop." Hay Lin added.

"Where could they be?" Cornelia huffed leaning against the wall they were near.

"Does any one know where they live?" Will asked looking at her friends.

"No but we could always ask Martin he can find out for us." Irma smirked.

"My brother might know seeing as he is friends with them both." Taranee said as she received a mental message. "Great Frost and Tracker are here with more of the putties." Taranee sighed as she gave the location.

"Great lets go were back to full strength we need to be able to fight with out relying on the rangers." Will sighed pulling out the Heart. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" The red head shouted as they took off for battle.

Back with the Guys.

"Welcome to Heather Field." Justin smiled glad to be home.

"Nice place here." Jason spoke taking a deep breath.

"I know I might have to come here more often to train." Adam smirked as Jericho held his head. "What's wrong?" Adam spoke worried about his friend.

"Battle time guys." Jericho growled.

"Where to?" Justin inquired slowing down a little as Jericho gave directions.

The battle.

"WATER!!!" the brunette shouted firing thin streams of compressed water taking out putty after putty. "There's no end to them!"

"FIRE!" Taranee growled sending a swarm of fireballs out at the putties taking half a dozen down. "It seems the more we destroy the more that come back." the fire guardian spoke catching her breath.

"I'll take care of them. EARTH!" Cornelia howled as she summoned vines, boulders, and other earthly projectiles taking out over half of them again.

"We can do this. QUINTESSENCE!!" The red head shouted raining lighting bolts down from the Sky taking more of them out.

"You little sluts can try all you want but Lord Dread will simple send more." Frost smirked darkly at the girls as more putties arrived.

"Frost is right, guardians surrender the heart and we may spare you." Tracker stated in his snake like voice.

"Forget it creeps!" Hay Lin shouted after taking down more putties.

"Then we will take it and you will be my personal playthings." Frost grinned manically a he got up and approached them.

"Keep your hands of Hay Lin." came the angry growl of some one familiar as he flipped over them and was in front of Hay Lin eye's narrowed at frost.

"Jericho?" Hay Lin gasped.

"The one and only." Jericho looked back slightly to see her blush. _"Damn she's cute."_

"Don't forget about me." Justin stated walking into sight as did to others.

"More rangers? How many more fucking rangers are their?!" Frost snarled.

"Keep the language in check pervert." Adam shouted standing with his former students.

"Jeez you weren't joking when you said that thing was warped." Jason spoke looking at the two. "Crap that's a lot of putties." He added.

"No joke." Jericho stated reaching for his morpher. "Hey Jas wanna get us started." Jericho smirked looking at the former Ranger leader.

"Why not, IT'S MORPHING TIME!!" Jason shouted as he Adam and Jericho grabbed their Morphers.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!!" Justin shouted as his suit formed up.

"DRAGON ZORD!!" Jericho growled as the green lighting covered over him and left to reveal the Green Ranger.

"MASTODON!!!!" Adam shouted as the black lightning did the same as Jericho's.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!" Jason joined in as the lightning faded from them to reveal the power ranger.

"Wow we have seen five rangers so far." Hay Lin gasped looking at the two rangers that had similar armor as Jericho. "They must be Zordon's rangers."

"Must be." Will said smiling as they now had more help.

"You five ready?" The black ranger spoke looking back.

"Yeah, lets teach these freaks a lesson." Irma shouted pumping her fist.

"Frost is mine." Jericho snarled. POWER SWORD!!"

"Alright Tracker is mine then." Justin stated. "TURBO SWORD!!"

"I guess we get to help take care of the Putties." Jason stated. "POWER SWORD!"

"Looks that way then again seeing as he is crushing on the Air Guardian it is understandable." Adam chuckled looking at the furiously blushing girl. "POWER AX!"

"Well then when I beat you I will make you watch my fun." Frost growled staring down the Green ranger.

"Only when I am cold and dead bitch!" Jericho growled as the battles all began. "I'm gonna send you back in pieces freak." The Green rangers snarled as Frost's ax and his sword created sparks from trading blows.

"Well Tracker lets dance." Justin stated as Tracker sent his spiked ball at him only to have it deflected letting Justin charge him. "Bad move!" The Turbo ranger shouted kicking Tracker in the chest.

"Been a long time since we got to fight like this." Adam spoke as he and Jason were back to back.

"I know to be honest I missed this." Jason stated holding his sword with both hands as Adam was holding his ax in one. "Lets take'em." The red ranger shouted as he and the black ranger began to take the putties out one after another.

"Come on girls we can't let them have all the fun." Cornelia smirked attacking the putties with renew vigor.

"FIRE!!" Taranee growled sending more and more fire balls out. "Look their numbers are dwindling." she grinned.

"AIR!!" Hay Lin grinned watching as the putties were shredded by the vortexes of air. _" Jericho be careful." _She thought turning to see Frost slash him across the chest. "JERICHO!!" She shouted flying to where he landed.

"Hay Lin?" He said as she helped him up.

"Shouldn't you be bleeding from a hit like that?" Hay Lin inquired placing a hand where he was hit seeing only a scratch mark on the golden chest armor.

"Not really beautiful the power suit protects me." Jericho responded as she turned red. "Come on lets take this freak." He said grabbing his sword back off the ground.

"Yeah." Hay Lin smirked as they got ready.

"All right blast him!" Jericho growled charging forward dragging the tip of the blade across the ground as Hay Lin took to the air send waves of razor sharp air at Frost throwing him off as Jericho charged energy into the sword. "DRAGON SLASH!!" Jericho bellowed hitting frost dead center knocking him back into Tracker knocking them both out.

"Hey I thought he was mine." Justin laughed looking at the two defeated generals.

"Jeez the putties are stronger than Zedd's." Jason stated as he finished off his last two and joined them as Adam finished his off as well the guardians.

"Wow you five are great." Adam stated joining the others.

"Thanks you guys aren't so bad your selves." Irma smirked looking at a certain blue ranger as he turned red under his helmet.

"Sorry bro didn't think Frost had a glass jaw." Jericho laughed walking up holding the hand of a certain Air guardian.

"Well look at this." Taranee grinned looking at the two walk up.

"What she's cute." Jericho spoke rubbing the back of his helmet and Hay Lin turned bright crimson.

"We can torment later what do we do about those two?" Will stated pointing at the defeated generals.

"Take them back to Meridian for Elyon to place in prison again." Cornelia stated.

"Destroy them." Jason spoke readying his blaster and Adam turned his Ax to blaster mode and Justin got the Turbo Blasters ready.

"They might not be human but were not to pass judgment on them." Hay Lin shouted as Jericho joined the others drawing his own blaster. "Jericho don't please." the air guardian pleaded place her hands on his trying lower the blaster.

"This how the rangers insured peace Guardians." Jason stated looking back at them."

"I don't approve of killing but they have done nothing but destroy and cause problems." Adam added still pointing his blaster at them.

"They may be monsters here but they come from another world where the Queen has ordered them to be placed into prison for ever." Will shouted.

"Hey Jason maybe we should just let them take'em back." Justin sighed lowering his blasters.

"Why so Dread can free them again." Jason spoke looking at the monsters again.

"I doubt he will Jas, they failed and even Zedd wasn't tolerant of Failure." Adam responded lowering his as well.

"ON THE CONTRAY RANGERS I CAN STILL USE THEM!!!" Came the booming voice of Dread as he appeared and stood in front of them. "UNLIKE MY BROTHER I DON'T THROW AWAY USEFUL MATERIALS." Dread laughed darkly.

"Get'em!" Jericho growled as he charged.

"IMPUDENT BOY!" Dread snarled sending a massive lighting bolt blasting him back past the others.

"JERICHO!!" They shouted running flying to him.

"DAMN IT!!" Jericho growled getting up to one knee.

"TILL NEXT TIME RANGERS!" Dread bellowed leavening with his generals.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Jericho snarled.

"Clam down please." Hay Lin cried hugging him from behind.

"She's right Jer we'll get our chance at him soon." Justin stated placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard ya." Jericho sighed relaxing. "Thanks Hay Lin." He said softly.

"No problem." Hay Lin smiled turning red again but not moving.

"Well now that your not running off after the fight, The Oracle would like to speak with you." Will stated making a fold.

"Is he the one that gave you five your powers?" Adam inquired.

"Yes with this new threat he has been attacking earth and another world called Meridian." Cornelia stated as they all went through.

Kandracar.

"Guardians good to see you are well." A bald man spoke as they all arrived.

"With out their help we might not have been." Irma grinned standing next to Justin as the Rangers all removed their helmets

"You wanted to meet us?" Adam stated standing next to Jason as the all looked at the man.

"Yes I am the Oracle." He started. "I have seen that this Lord Dread is more powerful than my Guardians and it seems you as well." He finished

"I see and you want us too." Jason spoke.

"I wanted to ask you to join in and help defend the infinite dimensions." The Oracle stated.

"I see, wasn't Zordon's ideal to protect those in need and seeing as he is Zedd's brother wouldn't fall to us to help finish the job?" Jericho stated looking at his fellow rangers.

"It was, so I am in." Justin stated with a smile as he placed his hand out open palm down. and the Guardians sighed in relief.

"If Dread has that much power is wouldn't be smart to leave him unchallenged." Jason spoke. "So I'll help as well." Jason finished placing his hand on top of Justin's.

"No way I'm missing out on this." Jericho laughed joining Justin and Jason.

"I won't be around as much as these three but I'll help as best I can." Adam smirked doing as the others did.

"Well then one more time for old times and new times sake?" Jason said looking at this fellow rangers.

"Why not you two in?" Adam spoke.

"Been awhile since we did this Adam." Justin grinned looking as the green ranger.

"Hell yeah." Jericho smiled.

"1, 2, 3, POWER RANGERS" The four shouted throwing their hands up.

"GUARDIANS!" The girls shouted as well.

"I have an extra communicator for you Jericho and I'll have Alpha get the others ready and send them to your house too." Adam stated handing him the Green wrist communicator.

"You mean we all get one?" Hay Lin grinned looking as the device Jericho had.

"Yes that way you can all stay in touch with out cell phones and these will work where cell phones won't." Jason stated looking at the girls.

"Cool does this mean were honorary rangers?" Irma inquired.

"I guess so." Adam laughed.

"COOL!" Hay Lin laughed flying around.

"Good luck with her." Jason whispered as Jericho turned red.

"Yeah, yeah and tell Justin good luck with the Water Guardian." Jericho spoke loud enough for him and her to hear and turn red.

"Jericho you better run!" The shouted as they turned at him.

"Crap send he back to earth." Jericho shouted as the Oracle created a fold and he ducked through it.

"GET BACK HERE GREEN RANGER!" Justin growled with Irma hot on his heels.

"Good luck with him." Adam laughed turning to the Air Guardian.

"I think I like him that way." She grinned as they all went back to earth to save the Green ranger.

AN: Well a new chapter and two new rangers that now work with the Guardians. And thanks to XV-Dragon for suggesting the return of Jason and for his reviews. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	5. Overdrive

W.I.T.C.H.

Guardians And Rangers.

Chapter 5

Overdrive.

AN: Sorry for the long wait here's hoping I can keep on track now that all the drama is over.

Basement Jericho's place.

"Alright Jericho good form." Jason spoke as Adam and Jericho spared.

"Thanks coming form you that's big." Jericho responded breathing a little heavy.

"Lets take a break." Adam said bowing to Jericho as he did back.

"Gotta admit training with you two is some of the best we could get." Justin smirked tossing Jericho a bottle of water and a towel as Jason did for Adam.

"No joke it feels like being back at the Dojo in Angel Grove." Jericho grinned taking a gulp of water. "Best training I have done in a while."

"Too true Bro." Justin laughed.

"Since they are still more skilled than us it helps us grow and develop better." Jericho stated joining the laugh with the others.

"I have to admit this feels like old times now." Adam added in sitting on a bench.

"I'll agree with that." Jason grinned sitting on the table beside the bench. "On another note how were those dates you two?" he continued smirking.

"Great for me Irma is a laugh riot." Justin grinned." What about you bro?"

"Same here except we just watched the stars." Jericho spoke rubbing the back of his head.

With the girls.

"Come on you two spill." Cornelia smirked as they sat in Hay Lin's room.

"No way Corny." Irma grinned.

"Come on what about you Hay Lin?" Will asked grinning.

"We sat on the hill in the park watching the sunset and star gazed after that." Hay Lin sighed remembering the time.

"That's all you two did?" Irma asked in shock.

"Yep we did talk, he told me what it's like being a ranger and being trained by them and I told him about some of our adventures."

"So what did you talk about?" Taranee inquired as the girls talked.

Later that day.

"Nothing beats the cool air after an intense work out." Jericho sighed leaning back on the steps of his home.

"That's true that was one of the great things about training in Angel Grove on the beach the cool breeze." Jason chuckled as a van marked with the Overdrive emblem on it's side.

"Well Jer looks like it is time to begin setting up the new equipment." Justin spoke standing to meet the two getting out of the van.

"Jericho Oliver and Justin Stewart?" tanned skinned girl asked stepping up to the four.

"I'm Jericho, Green Dragon Ranger." the light brown haired teen spoke extending his hand.

"Justin, Blue Turbo Ranger." Justin responded as well.

"Rose, Pink Overdrive Ranger." The now named girl smiled seeing another ranger see recognized. "Adam good to see you again." Rose smiled.

"Good too see your doing ok to Rose, Tyzonn." Adam greeted. "This is another of the former rangers Jason, Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger of Zordon." he finished as Jason stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tyzonn, The Mercury Ranger." The Blonde haired man spoke as they all got acquainted.

"Alright where do we set up at?" Rose inquired as they all began moving the equipment in.

"When dad bought the place their was an office set up in the basement as well so we can use that area." Jericho stated showing them the path to the basement.

"That will work." Rose agreed following him and the others.

With the Guardians.

"Sounds like those dates were kinda boring." Cornelia commented.

"Maybe for you but for me and Justin it was fun just hanging out." Irma stated as they walked to the park.

"Yeah and just sitting with Jericho watching the sunset and the stars was peaceful way to end the day after dealing with some putty's on Meridian." Hay Lin added with a smile.

"Cornelia everyone enjoys different things Hay Lin and Jericho wanted to just unwind and they did that watching the sunset and star gazing, while Irma and Justin just had fun." Will added as they were walking around the park.

"Alright I get it don't gang up on me." The blonde grumbled.

"Were not Cornelia but that might be boring to you but to me it sounds romantic especially Jericho and Hay Lin's date." Taranee sighed with a slight blush.

"I guess that would be a romantic way to end a date." Cornelia grinned as they found a place to relax in the cooling breeze.

"I agree, that is romantic way to end a date but also just plain romantic." Irma added sitting under a large shade tree.

"I enjoyed it he was soft spoken but always had a light tone to his voice." Hay Lin sighed sitting up on a branch.

"Until some one or thing messes with Hay Lin then they get a bull with large horns ready to gore them." Will laughed as Hay Lin turned redder and the others laughed.

Back with The rangers.

"Well everything seems operational." Rose spoke as she got up from the computer terminal. "All we need now is the frequency from the Dragon Dagger so we can begin the search for the Dragon Zord." Rose finished looking to Jericho.

"Right here goes." Jericho said taking a breath. "IT'S MORPHING TIME, DRAGON ZORD!" Jericho shouted brining the Morpher forward activating his powers.

"Ok Jericho well be using our Overdrive Trackers to record it." Tyzonn spoke as Rose got ready too.

"This won't make the Dragon Zord come here if I play will it?" Jericho asked as he had the Dragon Dagger ready to play.

"He has a point the Dragon Zord might awaken." Jason spoke up from sitting on the bench in the Dojo.

"Jason's right it didn't matter where we were when every Tommy called on it, the zord responded." Adam added.

"That doesn't sound like something we need to happen in Heather Field." Tyzonn commented.

"Not to worry those wires we ran across the ceiling will set up a barrier that sound proofs the room." Rose assured the others.

"If you say so." Jericho spoke as he began playing the flute of the dagger.

"Alright we transferred the data to Mr. Hartford who will see if he can get a response." rose spoke placing her tracker back on her arm as Jericho grabbed his head.

"Is he ok?" Tyzonn inquired running to Jericho with Rose.

"Yeah it seems there is an attack either here on earth or Meridian." Jason spoke explaining to them about the new threat as Rose and Tyzonn were contacted.

"Yes Mr. Hartford?" Rose asked. "Were on it. Tyzonn we have to go." Rose shouted as they began to leave.

"Wait, were coming too." Jericho spoke as he joined them. "This attack has our allies involved too their already on their way as are your allies." Jericho stated getting a nod from the others.

"Then lets go." Rose agreed as they ran out.

The battle.

"You girls alright?" Mack asked helping the red head up.

"Yeah but who are these guys." Will inquired looking at the ice like creatures.

"Chillers." The blue ranger named Dax stated getting back up.

"But they've never been this tough before." Ronnie the Yellow ranger added ready to fight some more.

"That's because I have enhanced them." Cedric hissed slithering into view.

"Who or what is that?" Will the black ranger shouted/asked.

"Cedric, he a shape shifter from Meridian." Irma growled as they awaited their back up.

"ATTACK!" Cedric roared. As the chillers charged them.

"My turn, DRAGON THUNDER SLASH!" came a voice familiar to the girls

"Jericho you made it!" Hay Lin shouted running to them.

"Yeah so Fangs ready to go another round." Jericho spoke holding the Power Sword at a slant in his right hand and the Dragon Dagger in a reverse grip with the tip pointing up at his elbow.

"These new grunts of my Lord's will do just fine." Cedric chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Justin stated and with a shout. "TURBO SWORD!"

"As I said before I missed this. POWER SWORD!" Jason bellowed.

"Good to team with you six again." Adam spoke. "POWER AXE!"

"POWER RANGERS" Jericho, Jason and Adam shouted.

"TURBO!" Justin joined in.

"OVERDRIVE!" the six overdrive rangers chorused in.

"GUARDIANS!" The five girls added.

"GAME ON!" Jericho shouted charging the enemy.

"Jericho lets get that snake." Justin spoke as Jericho nodded and they dashed forward.

"You two will never beat me." He hissed as Jericho and Justin launched at him swords a the ready.

At Operation Overdrive H.Q.

"Any luck with locating the Dragon Zord?" Andrew Hartford asked.

"Not yet but the rangers need the Zords." The butler Spencer said as Hartford turned to the screen showing the battle had escalated with the three Generals of the new threat and a monster from their enemy.

"Not good." Hartford said as he sent out the Zords. "We need to find the Dragon Zord." Hartford added redoubling the search effort.

"Sir incoming transmission from Aquitar." Spencer said as another screen came on.

"Billy please tell me good news." Andrew said as he continued his search.

"there is a little." Billy responded. "I did some research on Lord Dreadd I sent what I have as well as a present for when the Dragon Zord is found." The Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber tooth Tiger Zords have been rebuilt and should land soon." Billy said as Hartford sighed.

"Some good news at least but we still haven't located the Dragon Zord." Andrew said as Billy spoke.

"Just have Jericho use the Dragon Dagger to summon it will come to his aid." Billy stated as alarms went off.

"Sir the Zords are taking heavy damage from the combined assault of the four monsters." Spence reported as Andrew turned to the screen.

"Contact Jericho now!" He shouted.

"Right away sir." Spencer responded turning to carry out the order.

"Lets hope your right Billy." Hartford sighed.

"It will come." Billy assured him.

Back at the battle.

"It's not going well for them." Will stated as they were far from the battle watching it with Jericho and Justin and Jason and Adam piloted along side the other rangers.

"I know." Irma sighed wishing they could help.

"It will be alright." Justin stated wrapping an arm around the water guardian as a beeping sound came from Jericho,

"This is Jericho you have any thing?" The Green Ranger asked. "That's it?" Jericho questioned nodding his head after a second. "Got it." Jericho finished as the others looked at him.

"What's going on Jericho?" Hay Lin asked as Jericho drew the Dragon Dagger.

"Evening up the sides." Jericho responded as the others gasped and Justin nodded.

"Go for it." Justin stated as Jericho nodded.

"Arise Dragon Zord!" Jericho shouted as he played out a powerful sounding tune on the Dagger.

In the bay.

"What the hell is going on?" A worker asked as they saw water begin to swell up and look as if it was boiling.

"I remember seeing something like this years ago, in Angel Grove." Another said as the Dragon Zord walked out of the water and towards the fight.

Back at the fight.

"_Come on!" _Jericho thought as he continued playing to finally here the Roar of the Dragon Zord as it entered the battle.

"Alright lets do it." Jericho shouted playing another tune as the five red lights on the Dragon Zords chest flashed signaling the arming the missile's. "FIRE!" Jericho shouted as they fired off striking all four of the monsters.

Inside the Zords.

"Jason is that?" Mack asked pointing towards the Dragon.

"Yep, The Dragon Zord is back." Jason responded. _"Way to go." _He mentally congratulated the Green Ranger.

Back with Jericho and the others.

"That is so COOL!" Hay Lin shouted watching as the Zords fought with the monsters.

"Even I have to agree with that." Cornelia spoke watching the battle.

"Hey Justin, Mr. Hartford said that three more Zords are about to land here for use with the Dragon Zord and that I will need at least one more to help Pilot it." Jericho spoke as Justin nodded. "Ok he said to take control of the Mastodon and we came bring the m together for Dragon Zord in Battle Mode." Jericho added as they saw three beams of light hit the ground revealing the three Zords.

Back in the Zords.

"No way three of our old Zords." Jason spoke in shock.

"Looks like it Dragon Zord in Battle mode time." Adam responded.

Back with Jericho and The others.

"Alright I'm going on board." Jericho said as he leapt on to the Dragon Zord before going inside.

"Right behind ya bro." Justin stated leaping onto the Mastodon. 

Inside the Mastodon and Dragon Zord.

"Ready to brining them together?" Justin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jericho responded as the Triceratops and Saber Tooth Tiger rose up to form legs and the core of the Dragon Zord came out while the arms folded in to form a chest plate the tail came off and joined the core to form a staff and the Mastodon locked in to form the arms.

"Transformation almost complete." Justin stated as the face came down followed by the Dragon Staff.

"Transformation complete Dragon Zord in Battle Mode." Justin and Jericho said at the same time.

Back with the Guardians.

"That is even COOLER!" Hay Lin shouted jumping up and down.

"Once again no arguments." Cornelia stated as they watched the Zords re-engage the enemy.

In The Zords.

"Justin and I will take Fang face you guys handle the others." Jericho stated the Battle Mode Dragon Zord moved to attack.

"Got it." The other Rangers responded as each of them moved to take a target.

"So what you have another toy." Cedric stated with a hiss swing his tail at them. "We'll still win." He shouted.

"In your dreams Jericho shouted back as the Dragon Staff was swung at the snake connecting in a shower of sparks knocking the monster back.

"Lets finish this." Justin stated s they gathered energy into the Dragon Staff.

"Let's." Jericho responded.

"DRAGON STAFF DRILL STRIKE!" Both Jericho and Justin shouted driving the tip of the spinning blade into Cedric.

"NOOOO!" He shouted as he exploded.

"That's one now to take the others." Jericho said as Justin nodded as a voice came through.

"No need guys were already done." Jason stated as Jericho sighed in relief.

"Lets head down." Justin stated get agreements from the others.

Outside the Zords.

"Looks like the Dragon Zord as well as three more are battle ready to protect Heatherfield." Mack spoke as Jason and Company nodded.

"It's been great meeting you guys, keep up the good work and hope to work with you again soon." Rose stated as she and the rest of overdrive left.

"Well, I need to head back to Angel Grove so be careful you two." Adam said as he left as well.

"I'm gonna go see Adam off catch ya later." Jason stated leaving with the black ranger.

"Well looks like your getting stronger and stronger you two." Taranee said as Justin and Jericho nodded.

"It's good to now we wont have to rely on Overdrive to come running when Dreadd attacks." Justin stated as they all nodded.

"The Dragon Zord so cool." Hay Lin spoke as Jericho grinned wrapping his arms around the bubble girl causing a blush before she wrapper her arms around him as well.

"I'm glad you like it." Jericho stated.

"So what now?" Will asked.

"We head back and relax, you girls put on one hell of a showing against those creatures." Justin said from the side of Irma.

"We did, didn't we." Irma grinned as did the other Guardians.

"That you did." Jericho responded now behind Hay with his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back. "But as For me and Hay were gonna go watch stars again, after a dinner." Jericho spoke as Hay Lin blushed walking away with him side by side arm around her waist "See ya around." He waved over his shoulder as he and Justin powered down and Will returned the them to normal as well.

"I think I'll follow Jer's lead, care to join me Irma." Justin grinned as Irma blushed linking arms with him.

"I gonna go call Matt." Will shouted running off.

"I'm gonna go see Nigel." Taranee said leavening as well.

"No fair I can't call or go see Caleb." Cornelia huffed with pout crossing her, only to tense as a pair wrapped around her from behind.

"Good thing I was aloud to come then wasn't it." Stated the voice of her boyfriend.

"Caleb." She grinned turning in his arms.

"Good to see you as well." The brown haired youth said.

With Jericho and Hay Lin.

"Slick move Will." Jericho stated watching the Red head open a fold for Caleb to come through.

"That was sweet." Hay Lin smiled as she now had her arms wrapped around his right arm..

"Come on lets go have a bite to eat and then we take our usual spot." Jericho asked as Hay Lin nodded as the two set off for the Silver Dragon.

AN: Finally figured out how to get going forward. Sorry for the shitty battle scenes again as I am not good at large group fights. Read review and let me know what you think. Peace out.


	6. Darkness

W.I.T.C.H.

Guardians And Rangers

Chapter 6: Darkness

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Specialty Attacks"**

"Communicators/Long Range Communications"

It had been a few weeks almost a month since I gained control of the Dragon Zord and since then attacks from Dreadd increased running all of us into the ground. As I lay on my bed passages from my great uncles journal I had recently read about kept coming back to me about a sword of power for the Green Ranger. It said that the sword could make the Green Ranger as strong as five other rangers and that he hid it in caves near where I now live, but it also said that I must not bring anyone with me to retrieve the sword and so there I laid contemplating whether or not to go and get the blade.

**Jericho's Home: Jericho's Room:**

"_Why would, he hide the sword and not keep it with the dagger?" _Jericho thought looking at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. _Why not hide the Dragon Dagger as it would be more dangerous if some one that wished ill intent got the coin." _The thoughts of the young Green Ranger continued. _"Might be a test to see if the person who takes up the mantel of the Green Ranger is worthy to wield it." _Jericho thought with a yawn as his door creaked open.

"You ok Jericho." Came the soft voice of Hay Lin.

"Yeah just tired." The young man responded with a tired smile getting s slight blush from the normally hyper girl.

"I know, were all getting run ragged." She said sitting on his bed before turning to lay her head on his chest. "Dreadd, Moltor and Flurious seem to be working together to weaken us all." She said as she felt his arms snake around her to her close getting a deeper blush to spread across her pale cheeks.

"I might have found a way to increase my power but there's not much about what I would encounter." Jericho said as Hay Lin look up at him from her position on his chest.

"Is it dangerous?" She asked fearing that he could be hurt or worse.

"No clue, it just says that it is hidden in a cave that based on the descriptions is near what is now Heatherfield and that I couldn't bringer anyone or thing except the cloths on my back and the power morpher." Jericho ended as Hay Lin sighed.

"That sounds a little dangerous, what would happen if you got hurt?" She asked burying her head into his chest to try and fight off some tears that threaten to form.

"I honestly can't say." Jericho spoke as he felt her begin to tremble a little. "But I wont take any unnecessary risks." He added pulling her up so she was face to face with him. "Cause I don't wanna see you cry." He added gently placing his lips on hers causing her eyes to wide as a few tears fell before giving in closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

**Overdrive HQ: Command Room:**

"So now Jason and Adam can at least call on the MegaZord now." Billy said from his lab on Aquitar.

"That's good to know, last report that I got from them they sounded burned out." Andrew said as Billy sighed.

"Its not easy being a Ranger but I understand as well." Billy said rubbing his eyes. "But at least they have the MegaZord for use and I should have the new command codes for Titanus so that will give them access to the UltraZord." Billy added.

"Anything would be of use to them ." Andrew said as Billy nodded. "We tried to help them as much as we could but when they were attacked Moltor, Flurious or both would attack us while Dreadd attacked them." Hartford added. "It seems like with the addition of this new enemy we might be in trouble." Andrew said as Billy nodded.

"That's why I also sending a long range transporter along with the Pterodactyl and Tyrannosaurus Zords, it will allow Adam to join them as soon as the battle starts, or retreat to your base of operations." Billy said as Andrew nodded in appreciation.

"Good idea, anything else on this Dreadd fellow?" Andrew asked hopping for more good news.

"Not at this time, sorry Andrew I know it is important but there is very little know of him."  Billy responded.

"It's all right I guess we got all our good luck and news in the form of two Zords and the transporter system." Andrew chuckled mirthlessly.

"It seems so." Billy sighed.

**Heatherfield Park:**

"Any of you get any sleep?" Will asked yawning.

"Not much, doesn't this jerk know a girl needs her beauty sleep." Cornelia yawned out getting nods from the other three girls.

"By the way where is Hay?" Taranee asked as Irma answered.

"She went to see Jericho, he has been putting in double time with the Dragon Zord." The brunette said as Will sighed.

"We can fight the ground troops while Justin and Jericho fight the larger ones." The red head said.

"Were not in as bad of shape due to our eternal gift that heals us faster but still losing sleep isn't something it can fix." Taranee said as they enjoyed the down time in the park.

**Angle Grove: Adam's Dojo:**

"Alpha five how long till the Transporter system arrives and estimated time till set up is completed.?" Adam asked walking into the room that was going to house his part of the transporter matrix.

"The transporter should arrive either late this evening or the middle of the night." The robot responded as he prepared the room. "As for set up, that should only take a few hours at most." Alpha replied returning to his work.

"Thanks Alpha." Adam said as he returned to his training.

"No problem Adam." Alpha responded not leaving his work.

**Unknown Location:**

"These are the two that were once Goldar and Rito Revolto?" Dreadd asked as Frost nodded.

"These bastards weren't much of a problem to find." Frost spoke as Tracker nodded in agreement.

"Good they will replace the loss of Cedric." Dreadd said as he pointed his staff at the two unconscious people before firing dark energy into them causing them to transform in to a large Monkey like man with gold armor and Wings with a Broad Sword, and the other to turn into what looked like a Camo colored Skeleton wielding a bone looking Broad Sword.

"What happened where are we." The large monkey growled out.

"Silence you fool." Dreadd growled causing the two creatures to look on in shock

"Lord Zedd" Goldar spoke looking at the person before him

"ED?" Rito spoke as Dreadd growled.

"I AM NOT MY WEAKLING OF A BROTHER!" Dreadd snarled aiming his staff at the two before lighting them up with lightning. "I am Lord Dreadd and you two will now work for me." He growled letting the two up from the lightning blast.

"I will sever Lord Dreadd." Goldar spoke bowing to him as did Rito.

"Good, Good We have work to do, Frost is my surprise for the Green Ranger Ready?" Dreadd asked.

"It is." Frost grinned a dark grin as Goldar spoke.

"How is the green ranger back your brother drained him of his powers. Goldar asked following.

"He only made it to where Tommy couldn't use it but anyone else could and there is now a new green ranger." Dreadd growled as he took his seat of his throne.

"I see so, are Rito and myself to go after him then?" Goldar asked.

"No I already have a plan for him." Dreadd stated as he began to laugh.

**With the Guardians.**

"Hay how was Jer?" Irma asked as Hay Lin joined her friends.

"Really tired, but he found something in the journal that will increase his power." Hay Lin added as the others looked shocked.

"Did he say what it is?" Will asked as Hay shook her head no.

"He didn't say what it was, only that he has to go alone." She finished with a sigh.

"Sounds dangerous to me." Taranee spoke as the others nodded.

"Even so we need any edge we can get in this battle." Irma spoke up looking at her friends.

"Did he say when he was gonna go?" Cornelia asked.

"He is already on his way there." Hay Lin responded. "Said he might as well go now while were able to rest." She finished as the others nodded.

**Caves just outside of Heatherfield.**

"_Looks like this is the place." _Jericho thought as he walked into the cave with a makeshift torch _"Wonder how far in it is." _His thoughts continued as he walked forwards in the dark tunnel as the torch lit the path before him. _"Where is the sword." _Jericho mentally ranted not paying attention only to have the floor give out from under him. "WOAH!" Jericho shouted as he slid down the hole. "OWWW!" Jericho growled as he landed on his butt as he slid out of the tunnel. "What a ride." The teen said as he dusted his pants off sensing a power near by he turned to fins what he had set out to find. "The Dragon Blade." Jericho said as he walked towards the weapon. With this we can hopefully turn the tides." Jericho spoke as he grabbed the weapon only for it to electrocute him rendering him unconscious as a strange dark energy enter his body.

**With Justin**

"Alright I'm on my way." Justin said into the wrist communicator. "Jericho come in." Justin said trying to get his friend only to get static. "Jericho responded there's and attack going on we need you to get to the fold at shell beach and come to Meridian." Justin stated still only getting static. "This isn't good." Sighed "Hopefully Mr. Andrew can get him the message." The Blue Ranger thought as he grabbed his morpher. "IT'S MORPHING TIME. MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER." Justin shouted as he used Storm Blaster to head to the portal.

**Meridian Battle sight.**

"I'm worried Adam." Jason spoke as he and Adam were fighting off the putties , chillers and lava lizards.

"About what." Adam responded ducking under a punch from a chiller before round housing the lava lizard following it.

"Justin and the girls all said they haven't heard from Jericho since Hay Lin went to see him." Jason said as he destroyed another putty.

"True but he has a good head on his shoulders he'll be here." Adam spoke. "After all we did train him." He added as Jason nodded and they went back to battle.

**With the Guardians and Justin**

"Still no response?" Will asked blasting a couple of lava lizards lightning bolts destroying the creatures

"Nothing." Justin responded blasting chillers.

"Should we be worried?" Cornelia asked using vines to fling lava lizards into the near by lake.

"Probably." Taranee spoke blasting chillers with fire

"He's fine and he'll be here to soon." Hay Lin snapped leveling a dozen putties with compressed air blasts.

"Hay's right he be here soon to kick butt." Irma grinned crushing a few putties with water.

**The Cave.**

"Wake up green ranger." Dreadd chuckled as Jericho opened his only instead of the normal looking eyes that showed and unbreakable will and life was replaced with a dark look and flashes of green lightning. "So how does it feel to be free." Dreadd asked.

"It feels great, but my freedom isn't free now is it." Jericho spoke in a voice that was dark unlike his normal voice while gesturing to Dreadd.

"you are correct I am Lord Dreadd, Master of all thing Dark and Vile and I have freed you so you could help me gain what I want and then you a free to keep the body your in and do as you please." Dreadd spoke as the Jericho nodded.

"So who do you wish me to destroy?" Jericho asked as he looked over the blade he was imprisoned in.

"The Power Rangers and The Guardians of Kandrakar." Dreadd stated as Jericho looked up with a malicious grin.

"I see so that's why you got this body as a vessel." Jericho spoke with that dark grin on his face. "They wont suspect that I am their executioner." He added as Dreadd nodded chuckling.

"Precisely, now I am opening a portal to Meridian where my forces are battling them go there and introduce yourself." Dreadd said as Jericho nodded.

"It shall be done Dreadd." Jericho said as he stepped through the portal

"You sure we can count on him my lord." Frost asked stepping into sight.

"For now we can but once he has what I want we destroy him." Dreadd stated as the two vanished from sight.

**Meridian Battle Sight**

"We need Jericho." Justin shouted as Frost, Tracker and the now returned to evil Goldar and Rito joined the battle pushing the Rangers and Guardians back.

"He'll be here." Hay Lin shouted back as they fought. Seeing Jericho from the corner of her eye one hand behind his back with his head down so his eyes were shadowed and they couldn't see the dark grin on his face.. "Told ya he's here." She grinned

"That's what were counting on." Frost grinned darkly.

"Oh I'm here alright." He spoke causing Hay Lin and the others to blink at the strange tone in his voice, but not like your hoping." He finished raising his head and revealing the sword he had.

"Shit." Jason cursed." recognizing the blade. "Be careful he's not on our side anymore." Jason shouted drawing concerned looks from the Guardians.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"That sword he has is cursed it was what made Tommy evil when he was the green ranger." Jason answered as Hay Lin looked shocked tears trailing down her cheeks

"It's not true." She screamed as Jericho smirked wider.

"Oh but it is." He said pulling the morpher out as well. DRAGONZORD!" He shouted morphing. "Now to destroy you and give Dreadd the Heart." Jericho said drawing the dragon dagger into a reversed grip. "Time to Die." He shouted lunging forwards only for the Guardians and Ranger to be teleported away. "Hn, oh well they'll be back." Jericho said as Frost and the others vanished while he vanished in a burst of green flames

**Overdrive HQ**

"Barely made it in time." Andrew said with a sigh as they materialized in the control room as Hay Lin fainted .

"Hay Lin!" The girls shouted running to there friend.

"I can't believe he betrayed us." Cornelia shouted worried for he friend.

"He didn't do it willingly." Jason spoke removing his helmet.

"What do you mean?" Will asked looking up to the red ranger.

"That sword he has it turns its wielders to do evil." Jason explained.

"Jason I thought you destroyed it when Tommy was possessed by it." Adam spoke up.

"I did but maybe Dreadd knows how to make them, but why would Jericho go after the blade when I know Tommy would have told him about it as would his ancestor." Jason said as Irma spoke up.

"Hay Lin said he found something in the journal he's been reading that told of a way to increase his power but that's all he told her about it." Irma said as Jason nodded.

"Looks like Dreadd pulled a fast one on him." Andrew spoke up getting nods from all minus Hay Lin who was still out of it. "Lets get her to a guest room so she can rest so you can all rest cause were in for one hell of a fight." Andrew spoke as the others looked down saddened by the news of having to fight Jericho.

**Kandrakar**

"This is not good." The Oracle spoke as he watched to final moments of the battle.

"I can't believe he went after that blade." Tibor spoke as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't think he knew it would do that to him." Yan Lin spoke a few tears falling at seeing her grand daughter in pain. "He seemed like he was an entirely different person." she added as the oracle nodded.

"I think we need to do some research on that sword as it only resembles the one destroey by the red ranger it's energy signature is very different like it was meant to contain something not control." Oracle said as Yan Lin nodded along with Tibor.

"So there's a chance we can get him back on our side then?" Tibor questioned.

"Yes but we must find out more about that sword." The Oracle stated as the three left for the Great Library of Kandrakar.

**Unknown Location**

"So they ran away." Dreadd stated more than questioned.

"Sort of it seems that the former blue ranger Billy that now resides on Aquitar has given them the means to recreate Zordon's teleportation system." Jericho said as Dreadd growled at the news. "Also it seems he was able to send the rest of the Zords need to activate the Mega Zord." Jericho added as Dreadd snarled more.

"They could just teleport you to a cell and…" Rito started only to get blasted by green lightning from the Jericho.

"It wont work on me fool, once I took control of this body I ditched the wrist communicator which is how they locate and teleport." Jericho snarled out.

"What about the power morpher?" Goldar questioned.

"Removed the coin and ditched after I morphed I only need the coin to gain access to the morphing grid." Jericho grinned. "The morpher just lets the fucker Andrew see who is using it." Jericho added crossing his arms over his chest. "So what's the next move?" Jericho asked looking over to Dreadd.

"We make them sweat." Dreadd laughed as did the others while Jericho smirked.

AN: Finally after so long I have finished this chapter. Probably predictable to do the whole evil green ranger thing again. As always read and review.


End file.
